Death is a Lady
by HoneyBadgerGal
Summary: You awake in the headquarters of some insane association. They can't really be deathgods, can they? Now you find yourself being forced to train to be a female reaper, the first of the kind. The stakes are high as you work to get to the top. Enemies push you down, friends pick you back up and it all ends with a final exam that will decide your fate as a reaper...
1. Chapter 1

**Hello dear readers! Allow me to introduce myself; I am HoneyBadgerGal, harbinger of chaos -gracious bow-. Though I am a long time watcher, this is my first Kuroshitsuji fan fiction. Please, try not to be too hard on me when/if you review. In the possibility you all actually enjoy what I have written, I will most defiantly update. Now open a bag of Poptarts, kick up your feet and enjoy the story.**

You bolt up, your eyes snapping open. The only thing you instantly remember is raw fear burning through you as a knife came down at your throat. You quickly survey the area, wondering where you are.

You are sitting in an office chair at a table, in a small room. The features are bland, and nothing about the room jogs your memory. You try to remember more details about your life, but the only thing you can really recall is your name, (Y/N). As you try to remember you look down at yourself.

_What the hell, _you think _am I wearing?_ You are in a neat, pressed black suit jacket over a black waist coat and white dress shirt. A tie to match your suit is tied perfectly at your neck. You see you are also in a black skirt, thigh length. On your feet is black, practical Mary Janes. Then you observe your hands to see they are in sleek black gloves.

"Whose sick idea was it to put me in this monkey suit?" you ask to no one in particular.

"It would be /my/ sick idea, Ms. (Last Name)" says a cool and controlled voice.

You look over your shoulder to see a man in a doorway wearing a dark suit much like yours, only with no skirt, that would just be weird. He has short cut black hair and fair skin, rather handsome you notice. His intelligent acid green eyes shine behind a pair of rectangular spectacles. Strangely, in the man's hand is a long pole of some sort with clippers on the end. You recognize it as a leaf trimmer. _How odd_, you think.

The man uses the edge of the leaf trimmer to adjust his glasses as he says in a slightly monotone voice "I am William T. Spears, Department Manager of the London division of the Shinigami Dispatch Association. You are currently at our headquarters".

_Shinigami… death gods? Those don't exist! _You tell yourself. _This man must be out of his mind._

The serious man continues talking.

"The reason you have been brought here after your untimely demise is that you will be part of an experiment, a bet, technically. I have been pestered by one of my subordinates, Grell Sutcliff, that there are no female reapers in the association. After a while I became fed up with his obnoxious complaints and proposed this," William adjusts his glasses once again.

"He may choose any newly departed female that he would like. He puts her through traditional reaper training along with all of the male recruits. If the female can get the first or second to first highest test results on the final exam, she may stay a reaper. If she fails," The man cracks a smile, a smug smirk that does not fit his seemingly stern demeanor. "Then Grell Sutcliff will lose his job as reaper and become a mortal".

You take this information in for a second or so. You still think William Q. Something-or-other is completely mental. You ponder for a moment, and then speak.

"Is this some kind of cruel prank?" you ask him in annoyed tones.

William's glasses flash in the light of the room.

"I assure you Ms. _, this is no jest. You must take this situation seriously."

You scowl and shake your head. It all seems so unbelievable. You have never really believed in the supernatural, and now you are having a conversation with a man who says he is a death god.

_This is a just a dream. When I was attacked I must have hit my head, _you think desperately to yourself. _I will just play along in this dream world, because soon, I will wake up._

"So I am to be trained… to become a reaper… and if I fail Grell loses his job and I… will most likely go back to being dead?" you say slowly. William sighs, in what might perhaps be relief.

"I am very glad you fully comprehend the situation Ms. _. Most would have made a whole dramatic mess out of it. Come, I will introduce you to your mentor now". William walks out the door, leaving you to scramble out of your seat and follow him.

As the man believing himself to be a shinigami leads you down an office corridor filled with cubicles, you begin thinking to yourself.

_Is there a possibility that this is in fact all real? Could this really be happening…?_

Before you have more time to think, you are standing in front of an office. William knocks his knuckles quietly on the door.

"Mr. Sutcliff, please come and meet the female recruit you requested. Her training must start immediately."

You wait in silence for a few minutes. As you do, a few groups of young men wearing glasses and suits walk by. When they see you they begin whispering to each other. You simply ignore them.

Finally, the door is opened by a person dressed in the fiery shade of red.

**Not to pester you, but kindly tell me what you think. Please and thank you! -bow- **


	2. Chapter 2

Never have you seen anyone like this person. First of all, based on appearance you had no idea if it was a male or female. The flowing red hair and long eyelashes were feminine, yet the body shape was slender, but definitely male. You remember that earlier Will had referred to Grell as a 'he' and decides to go with that.

He (though you are still not sure) is dressed in a white dress shirt with a black waistcoat over it. Instead of a dull suit and tie the outfit is complete with a red and white stripped bow around his neck and a red trench coat draped carelessly on his arms. The man's (woman's?) eyes are acid green, just like William's, and are behind a pair of red framed spectacles hanging on a chain.

Grell Sutcliff smiles at you, baring shark-like teeth. You can't help but shudder just a little.

"Why hello there dear, I'm so glad that you have decided to sacrifice your time to help me win my little wager with Will." He then turns to William, grinning wildly.

"You'll see; I'll force this girl into top soul collecting shape even if it kills her, again, that is. Plus I can't pass up a chance to show you what we ladies are really made of!"

With this the redhead strikes some kind of strange pose that actually makes you giggle. William, on the other hand, sighs as if he has seen this much too often.

"There is no need to put forth your best efforts to train this girl. I will be grateful to never have to see your face again."

Grell gives a small pout, though his eyes sparkle flirtatiously. "Come now Will darling, I know you would miss me terribly if I were to be fired. Don't even try to pretend you don't get heartache just by looking at me". He bats his eyelashes dreamily.

"There are two months until the final exam," says William, ignoring the flirt. "Have Miss _ ready by then, or enjoy the rest of a shortened life as a mortal".

After giving you a quick glance, the dark haired man turns and briskly walks off.

"Well it looks like it's just us now. Please, step into my office!"

Grell lashes out and grabs your arm, pulling you roughly into the room. Once inside he shuts the door with a sharp snap that makes you jump.

The red clad being sashays across the room, which not to your surprise is painted and decorated in blood red, and sits on top of a small wooden desk. You hesitantly shuffle forward a few feet.

"I bet you have many questions for me, don't you?" says Grell, twirling a lock of fiery hair around a gloved finger. Before you can open your mouth to even respond the man continues speaking.

"Let me answer a few questions for you right now, dear. Yes, this is real. No, you are not a lunatic. No, you do not have a choice in the matter. And most importantly, yes, I /am/ a woman."

You can only blink at the bombardment of answers to questions that, you admit, had been running through your mind. Though the whole situation is confusing, and extremely odd, you cannot help but feel acceptance.

"Alright then," you say with a slightly shaking, but strong voice. "Though this is no doubt the strangest thing I have ever been involved with, what the hell, I'll go along willingly".

Grell claps his hands in absolute delight, a gesture which actually makes you feel pretty good about hopping aboard the crazy train.

"This makes everything so much more fun, my dear! Now that you seem to be well adjusted I can take you on the tour!"

He springs off the desk, gripping your arm once again. You are dragged out of the office (Grell can't possibly be this strong!) down a few hallways filled with cubicles. As you are forced along, Grell excitedly gives you a commentary on everything you pass.

"These are the cubicles for the administrative department. They have such a dull job, but someone has to do it".

One of the suited men clicking away at a typewriter looks up from his work to give Grell a dirty look, but his fingers never stop typing. You give him a sheepish smile as if to say 'Sorry 'bout that, I'm sure your job is great'.

Grell leads you on through the building at such a fast pace your mind can hardly keep up.

"Oh, and here's personal! Their jobs are dreadfully boring as well. And over there are general affairs; they hand out equipment and the likes. Maybe one day you will receive a death scythe of your very own!"

Grell stops his rambling for a moment. He sees that you look very unwell, your hand to your head and an expression of discomfort on your face.

"_ dearie, are you alright?" Grell asks with concern. You slowly shake your head.

"I-I feel dizzy…" you say in a weak voice. You wince as you feel a sharp pain behind your eyes. Everything around you is blurry, merging together. Suddenly you can't even see Grell, only a moving splotch of red.

"G-Grell-senpai, where are you? Are you still in front of me?"

The flamboyant shinigami gives your arm a little squeeze. "I'm right here _" he says in a surprisingly calm voice. This irritates you. Why is he acting like this is no big deal, you are going blind for the love of God!

"I can't see a /bloody/ /damn/ /thing/! What is happening?!" you shout in panic. The burning in your eyes and head has greatened to a point where it is almost agonizing. You feel Grell grip your arm even harder, most likely as a warning to shut the hell up, a warning to which you reluctantly comply.

"Now then dear, no need to get all riled up. I was hoping that the transformation effects would begin after the tour had ended, but I guess not."

_Transformation effects…? What is he talking about now? And why does it not shock me that this day is getting stranger and stranger?_

"Since you're training to be a reaper, you have to be a death god, which is why you've been temporarily transformed into one of us! An honor, isn't it? Most mortals can only dream of being as fabulously deadly as we are!"

"Well that's nice. Now kindly tell me WHY DO I FEEL AS IF MY EYES ARE ON FIRE?!"

Grell gives a trilling little laugh. "You are becoming a shinigami, you silly girl. By doing that, your body will go through some special changes".

'_Special changes'? My God, this sounds like puberty from Hell…_

Hesitantly you ask the shinigami, "What type of changes are we talking about here?"

"First off your eyes will change. Those lovely (e/c) eyes of yours will become bright green, like mine. Along with that you'll become nearsighted like the rest of our kind. We'll need to stop by the spectacles department and get you a pair of the recruit model."

Grell gently tugs at your arm and leads you along, talking all the while.

"Soon you'll become stronger. You'll have endurance to attacks that would kill a mortal and more speed and athletic abilities. Another fun perk is that you can sleep without breathing!"

You notice that you have come to a stop. The area is terribly blurred and you can't make out a single object, only massive globs. Grell guides you over to a corner before releasing your arm.

"Now don't you move, I will be back before you know it!" the flaming red death god (Or to you, the flaming red blob) walks away. The only reason you could tell was by the clicking of Grell's heels on the tiled floors.

Not a moment after your mentor leaves, you can barely see a figure approach you. You hope that the person will just walk past you, but to your dismay it walks straight up to you.

"Hello, aren't you a pretty one? I haven't seen you 'round here" says a young masculine voice. You squint, trying to at least see the man's basic features. Sadly, all you notice is some blurry blond and brunette hair.

"Hello," you say warily "I'm new around here, yes. I am training to become a reaper".

At this the young man laughs. "You must be mistaken, girls can't become reapers. It ain't proper one bit".

_Oh, so this schmuck is some sexist pig? _you think angrily.

"I'll have you know that I /am/ training to become a reaper, and I will crush any stupid prick that dare says a word about it!" The words that spill from your mouth surprise you completely. Never have you been so bold when talking to someone you didn't even know!

Once more the man chuckles. "Alright little Miss Feisty, we'll see about that. The name's Ronald Knox, by the way. See you around". You see the form of Ronald move away.

Suddenly something is put over your face, and you can clearly see Ronald Knox strutting away from you. You blink, your eyes quickly adjusting to the ability to see. Grell wraps his arms around you, putting lips to your ear. You can feel razor teeth nick your flesh as he whispers to you, "That's the spirit dear. Don't let anyone look down on you. You're going to dominate those foolish boys, just you wait. With my training and your flaming attitude, we will win this bet easily". He takes you by the hand, spinning you around.

"Besides my dear, we don't have much of a choice to lose, do we?"

**This chapter is much longer, isn't it? Once again, you review and I will write. Good day. –bow-**


End file.
